villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hunson Abadeer
Hunson Abadeer is Marceline's father and the antagonist of the cartoon series Adventure Time episode "It Came from the Nightosphere". He again reappears in the episode "Daddy's Little Monster" trying to provoke his daughter into ruling the Nightosphere and said he just wanted to feel proud of her. He is voiced by Martin Olson. Biography He is a Demon that was sealed away in the Nightosphere until Finn freed him in an attempt to bring Marceline and her father back together. Marceline was not happy to see him, as he feels as he doesn't care about her as well as that he stole some of her fries during a meal at one point in the past. He stormed over Ooo, sucking the soul of every living thing he met, except for the Ice King and Gunter the penguin, whom he thought was much more evil then him. When he met Marceline, he apologized for stealing her fries and reminds her that he still loves her. At that point Finn sealed him away again on the Nightosphere and frees all the souls he stole, leaving Marceline upset at him for not leaving her enough time to fully bound with him and for embarrassing her. Gallery Adventure_time_they_went_to_the_nightosphere_pt2_daddy_39_s_little_monster_youtube_0001.jpg|Hunson and Finn. TLCOTF17.png|Hunson at a Cartoon Network villains party Videos Adventure Time A New Cursed Sword Cartoon Network Adventure Time Marceline's Not So Secret Gig Cartoon Network Adventure Time Crashing the Performance Cartoon Network Trivia *Marceline and her father are voiced by Olivia and Martin Olson, who are father and daughter in real life. Martin Olson was a staff writer for Penn and Teller, Rocko's Modern Life, Camp Lazlo, and Phineas and Ferb. *He wears red boots similar to the ones Marceline wore in "Evicted!". *He is the boss in the game "Sound Castle 2". *In "It Came from the Nightosphere", at the moment when he was sucking out Gunther's soul, you can see a little bit of his "monster form" head at the back of his throat. Also in that same episode, when he tries to suck out Finn's soul when Finn screams, "What are you doing?!" you can see his monster form in the back of his throat reply, "Stealing your soul!" You can also see the head when he yawns in "Daddy's Little Monster". *According to writer Adam Muto, he is more of a demonic creature than a vampire. It was confirmed that Hunson is a demon, not vampire, by Andy Ristaino. *His statue in the Nightosphere jail reads "Hunson Abadeer, our great leader, with us for eternity." *According to Jesse Moynihan, Marceline's dad's name is the name his brother gave their car when they were kids. Jesse was also in a band called Hunson Abadeer, but they only wrote one song. Given that he is (in effect) the Lord of Hell, it's worth noting that "Abbadon" has been used by Christian writers as a name of a destroying angel, and by Jewish sources as a region of Hell. *In "It Came From The Nightosphere", the eyes of his monster form are green, but in the video shown in "Daddy's Little Monster", the eyes are red. *In Spain, his name is "Justo Chupalmas" (Lit: Fair Soulsucker). *A gender-swapped version of him was mentioned by Marshall Lee in "Bad Little Boy." *The third-to-last line of the song "Finale: Refusing to Refuse" is "Even if we see Marceline's dad." *He has the same eyes as the Demon Cat - yellowish green with slit shaped red pupils. *He is the "author" of The Adventure Time Encyclopædia. *He professes a strange attraction to Lumpy Space Princess in The Adventure Time Encyclopædia that deeply weird out commenters Finn, Jake, and Marceline, but this may not be canon to the show. *Hunson Abadeer said in The Adventure Time Encyclopædia that if he was to choose a best friend, he would choose Starchie because even if he is not evil, he is a grave digger and if Hunson found he made a mistake, he would easily have him destroyed once he finds someone more compatible. *In The Adventure Time Encyclopædia, he said that even he doesn't remember his own origins, as he has existed since before time and before everything, when "there were only monsters" like Orgalorg. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Collector of Souls Category:Adventure Time Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:On & Off Category:Humanoid Category:Extravagant Category:Imprisoned Category:Satan Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Necessary Evil Category:Liars Category:Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:Bigger Bads Category:Redeemed Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil from the Past Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Grey Zone Category:Protective Category:Remorseful Category:Martial Artists